When breaking the Ice
by HoneyColoured
Summary: The Ice King has felt not only his mind, but some physical side affects from the crown turn dark. As he tries to find his way out of the voices in his head, Finn and Princess Bubblegum have to figure out what is wrong with the Ice King after he collapses in the middle of a battle with Finn and Jake.
1. Chapter 1

**You hurt them.**

_No_

**You were the one who attacked them**

_No! I didn't mean to-_

**Oh? But you did. You did mean them harm and so you caused it.**

_No! I didn't do this! It wasn't me!_

**Or was it?**

_No_

**Yes. It was you, causing them harm.**

_No!_

**Causing them to suffer**

_Stop it!_

**Causing their death to be slow**

_Get out of my head!_

**Painfully draining away**

_It wasn't me!_

**Oh, but it was. You killed them.**

_I didn't! I swear!_

**You killed them Simon.**

_STOP!_

The Ice King thrashed in the bed. Mumbling in his sleep. "What's wrong with him Princess," Finn asked Princess Bubblegum. She just looked at Finn with sad eyes and shook her head, "I don't know Finn."

Ice King had been in a battle with Finn and Jake just hours before. Only, something happened. He started acting strange, or stranger. He had abruptly screamed something and passed out. Ice King was kind of their friend so they took him to PB for help. Sadly she didn't know what to do either.

"I'll do some more resarch, but I can't say for sure what will happen. I wish I could do more for him. He looks like he's in great pain," PB glanced back to the Ice King. He had calmed down, but was clutching to the sheets on the bed.

"Oh, I see. Thank you for trying Princess. He might get better tomorrow," Finn sugested hopefully. PB smiled at him and patted his head, "Go home, Finn. It's best to have a good night's sleep." Finn nodded and waved her good-bye as he walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_It hurts. It hurts so badly._

**It's what you deserve.**

_Why does it have to hurt so much?_

**Because of the pain you've caused**

_It's so cold._

**It's because we've given you power**

_It's hurting me_

**And in return you let us be with you**

_Who are you?_

**We are the ice, the snow, the frost.**

_Go away_

**We can't**

_Why not?_

**We have to protect our king**

_Our?_

**Yes. 'Our' king.**

He was shivering now, frost forming over him as he tossed and turned. PB rushed to get him more blankets and threw them over him. "Oh, Ice King. What's going on," she asked the restless form.

The night was long and Princess Bubblegum had work to do. She had ordered on of her assistants to get all of her research books that had anything to do with the Ice King, ice, snow, and frost. It was a great disadvantage that she was kind of going on a whim, but it was a start.

She flipped though the pages. Handing one book off to Science so she could look over it as well, incase PB missed anything important. PB didn't know anything about what was happening and that's what made it so dangerous. She had to know if this was life threatening and if so, how to cure it.

"Dangsin-i hyusig-eul haeyahabnida agassi, bam-eul haessseubnida. , uliga naeil gyesog hasigi balabnida." Lady Rainicorn pleaded. PB shook her head, "I'm fine Lady, I just need to do this now. I don't think it would be wise to put it off."

Lady Rainicorn sighed, "nae jib-eulo dol-a galgeoya , dangsin-eun yeogi seuseulo gwaenchanh-eul gayo?" PB nodded without looking up from her book, "I'll be fine. Go home and get some rest Lady. It's bad for the baby for you to be up too late."

"Dangsin-ui geongang-eul geoui deo isang janeun geos-eun johji anhda." PB sigh, "I know, I know. I'll go to bed in an hour or so. Good night lady." Lady nodded and walked out the door. Princess Bubblegum glanced at the Ice King who was on his side, covered with at least seven blankets. His conditioned had stabled, but for how long?

* * *

What Lady is saying.

(My lady you must rest, you have been up all night. Please, we can continue this tomorrow.)

(I'm going back to my house, are you going to be fine here by yourself?)

{It's not good for your health for you to be staying up like this.}


	3. Chapter 3

He was running. Splintering pain in his ankles as he tried to push pass his limits. Everything was black, darker than any night he'd seen. He ran, but felt his foot ing slip and he started falling.

"Where are you headed, Simon? You know there's no way out."

Simon clutched his head and screamed, but felt nothing except water enter his lungs and freeze. He swam up to what had been his way down. A sheet of ice sealed the top. Simon slammed into it, cracks coming into visibility. Another breath of ice invaded his lungs as he broke through, too impatient to breathe. Bursting through the water he forced air down into his lungs, but all that came back was blood.

"Come now, Simon. We are trying to heal you! You're making a fuss over nothing."

"Leave me alone," Simon yelled into the darkness as he climbed onto the ice.

It wasn't very long before the ice was replaced once again. Fields of grass beneath a blue sky. He knew what was happening, what had become of him and what he was turning into. Simon could only hope he could hold it off long enough to stop it.

* * *

"So how's he doin'," Jake asked. Pb just shook her head. She had dark bags under her eyes, yawns escaping every so often. "I stayed up all night with Science, but we found nothing. No illnesses, no diseases, no poison, no nothing." She glanced down at her feet, but looked back over at the Ice King. His breathing was stable and the heart monitor was beeping every so often as it should.

"I just don't get it. What's happening to him? I mean, one minute he's out with us being a butt like usual and the next he's in here," Finn sighed. Princess Bubblegum replied with a sigh of her own, "That's what I'm trying to figure out. Except nothing is coming up."

Another round of sighs was interrupted by a quick succession of beeps. The Ice King was turning in his sleep and twitching like he was having a bad dream, the beeps were from his heart monitor. PB rushed to her machines and started twisting knobs and clicking buttons.

Finn just looked at Jake in confusion, glancing from PB to the Ice King. "What's happening?!" PB kept at her work, answering without looking up, "He's turning unstable." Just as PB was talking the Ice King started coughing up blood. Finn flinched, seeing the thick crimson stain his tongue and clump in thick globs on the bed as it dripped from his mouth.

"Hang on Ice King! Please, just hang on!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry guys for taking a loooooong time with this, but my laptop died and now I have to get a new one and I've been distracted with school and other things. But I've had quite a few of you tell me to keep going so I'm not going to drop it just yet. I was going to say "It's really short but please enjoy" but they're all really short so it doesn't really matter. Here we go!**

* * *

It was hours before Princess BubbleGum was able to get Ice King stable again. By then she was exhausted, her eyes barely open out of drowsiness. "Princess, you should go rest," Finn said quietly. She glanced over at him, a kind smile on his face. He was worried about Ice King as much as the Princess.

She eventually nodded, slowly making her way back to her bedroom and snuggling under the candy covers.

"What do you think it is Jake," Finn asked his best friend. Jake shook his head, "I dunno man, but whatever it is, it's takin' a lot out of him." They looked over the bed where Ice King lay. The lump rising and falling as he breathed silently. "What do we do? I mean, we always kicked his butt and stuff, but if he's gone…. I dunno. Things'll be different without him."

Finn sighed heavily, what was he to do? Ice King may have been a pain, but he was a friend. They had to help. Help him get better

* * *

Simon had been walking through the field for a while, the scenery changing every so often, but the grass always staying underfoot. "Hello," Simon called out.

He jumped in surprise when a castle appeared before him.

Taking a deep breath, Simon moved towards the stone fort, walking through the opened gate. The stone and dirt turning to ice and snow as his feet made contact. Things that roamed, what might have been once people, turned into small penguins. One of which followed his side. "Gun-ter?" The penguin squawked indifferently, continuing to follow Simon.

He stopped, turning to the penguin and bending down slightly. "Do you know where she is," he asked sweetly, as if speaking to a child. The penguin squawked, pointing over to a door that was cased in ice. "Through that door is the answer, though it might not be what you're looking for," the penguin said in a high pitch, squawking once more before waddling off.

Simon blinked a few times in confusion before scratching his head and glancing back to the door. "The answer, huh. What was the question?"


End file.
